The Real World: Bayville
by Sailor Rogue
Summary: The Evolution Cast finds out what it's like to be on The Real World (without all the drama). Ch.7- Showdown! Find out why 3 girls and 1 bathroom doesn't work!
1. Meet the cast! Scott and Rogue have a ni...

**Author's Ramble:**  If you have never watched the horror that is "The Real world", then you are one of the fortunate.  Basically it's just a show about seven people living in house and getting into all these "situations", but only the ones that make for good ratings actually get on the air.  It's a real-life soap opera and quite addicting (thankfully I only really watched most of The New Orleans series and haven't fallen into the trap that others have of continuing to watch it).  Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to make X-men Evolution into a "Real World show".  We'll see how it goes.  I'm just bored and don't feel like doing my work. :P  

(Oh and for those waiting for my update to "Guilty Conscience"…I'm working on it!  Honest!  Oh and this hasn't been seen/reviewed by anyone, 'cause I just felt like writing it and posting it right away…and as a surprise I guess.)

**Intro:**

Scott:  This is the true story

Jean:  Of six mutant teenagers

Kitty:  Recruited to live in a mansion

Kurt: And to see vat happens

Evan:  When people stop being polite

Rogue (unenthusiastically):  And start bein' real.

All:  The Real World: Bayville!

Scott:  Hi, I'm Scott, I'm 18 and I'm from Nebraska.  For most of my life I've lived in an orphanage, so I've always felt like I didn't belong.  But hopefully now, with living with 5 other mutants like me, I can finally feel at home.  That's what I hope anyway.  

~ ~ ~

Jean:  Hi, I'm Jean and I'm 17.  I'm from New York.  I really don't know what to expect from this experience, but it sure will be exciting.  I've always been a people person.  Everyone loves me, so I'm sure I'll have no problems making friends.  

~ ~ ~

Kitty:  My name's Kitty Pryde, I'm 15 and I'm from Illinois.  I can't believe I actually get to be on the Real World!  Wow, this is like, so cool! I can't wait to meet the others!

~ ~ ~

Kurt:  My name is Kurt, I'm 16, and I'm from Germany.  I hope they have cable. 

~ ~ ~

Evan:  Hey, 'sup dudes.  I'm Evan, 14, and I'm from right here in New York. This is gonna be awesome!  I can't wait to see my room!  Woo hoo!

~ ~ ~

Rogue:  Hi, Ah'm Rogue.  That's R-O-G-U-E not R-O-U-G-E.  If I had a nickel for everytime….  Anyway, Ah'm 15 and Ah'm from Mississippi.  Ah'm only doin' this 'cause Ah got nowhere else to go.  The town Ah lived in sorta hates me 'cause Ah'm a mutant…and 'cause Ah put their star football player in the hospital.  Hey, it was an accident!  How was Ah supposed to know what would happen if he touched me?

* * *

(Scott is standing in front of Bayville airport with his luggage.  Soon he is joined by a girl with part auburn, part white hair).

Scott:  Hi, are you one of my housemates?

Rogue:  Ah guess so.  Name's Rogue.

Scott:  Scott Summers, nice to meet you.  

Rogue:  Likewise.

(A 4-door sedan comes to pick them up and take them to their new home.  Scott helps Rogue put her luggage in the car and they go in.  Scott attempts at small talk as they drive away.)

Scott:  So, where are you from?

Rogue:  Mississippi.

Scott:  Cool, I'm from Nebraska.  Do you have any brothers or sisters?

Rogue:  Nope.

Scott:  I see. I had a brother, but he died a long time ago when we jumped out of the plane that crashed and killed my parents.  I've lived in an orphanage since.  I've had it hard but what doesn't kill me just makes me stronger.

Rogue:  Uh-huh.

Scott: Yeah, it's been hard at times.  Not to mention that my eyes shoot out deadly laser blasts.  That's why I have to wear these shades all the time.  

Rogue:  Oh is that why.  I thought you were trying to be cool, like that guy in the Matrix or something.

Scott:  Oh.  No, they're for protection.  What are your powers?

Rogue:  Ah suck people's energy if Ah touch them. First person Ah touched was in a coma for 3 weeks.

{awkward silence}

Scott:  Life can be tough.  But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. 

(Rogue rolls her eyes.  It's going to be a long ride to the mansion.) 


	2. Kitty and Kurt

**Note:  Words in brackets/italicized are thoughts.**

(At the Bayville airport, a few minutes after Scott and Rogue leave, a short, brown-haired girl arrives at her waiting spot.  She sees a clocked figure walk towards her and is frightened.  The figure stops a few feet away from her and sits on the bench with its luggage.  The girl looks suspiciously at the figure and finally speaks).

Kitty:  Umm…are you like, ok and stuff? _[Eww, I hope he doesn't have leprosy or something…]_

(The figure doesn't respond but just nods.  A classy black car pulls up.  Kitty opens the door and gets in.  The figure stands up and walks towards the car and climbs in, startling Kitty.  Kitty screams but the driver explains to her that it's just one of her housemates and that there is no reason to be alarmed.  Not convinced, Kitty forms a large gap between her and the cloaked figure.  The cloaked figure sticks out his hand in friendship and as Kitty goes to shake it, she notices only 3 large, blue fingers.  The figure takes back his hand, seeing that Kitty isn't up to a handshake with him).

Kitty: [_Great, I'm gonna be living with a freak of nature.  Well, not that I would call phasing through walls normal…  I wonder what he looks like.  His face is probably all deformed and stuff.]_

(After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kitty speaks again).

Kitty:  I'm, uh, Kitty Pryde.

Kurt (in Yoda voice): Kurt Vagner I am.  Nice to meet you it is!

Kitty: What??

Kurt (still hiding his face):  {snicker}  Sorry, I alvays vanted to do that!  I'm Kurt. 

Kitty:  Hey.  I'm sorry I freaked.  You can take your hood off if you want.  I won't be scared, really.

Kurt:  You sure?

Kitty:  No, but just try anyway.

(Kurt takes off his hood and reveals his face.)

Kitty: AAAAAAAAAH!

(Kurt puts his hood back on and Kitty stops.)

Kitty:  Sorry, I wasn't ready for that.  I'm ok now. Try again.  

Kurt:  I don't know…

Kitty:  Come on.  Just try it.

(Kurt takes his hood off again.)

Kitty: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Kurt puts his hood back on).

Kurt:  Why'd you scream again?? 

Kitty:  Sorry, I underestimated how scary you looked, no offense.  I'm prepared now.  I won't scream again…promise.

(Kurt shakes his head but takes off the hood anyway (hey, it was hot in that thing).) 

Kitty: AAAAAAAAAAH!

(Kurt puts his hood back on)

*a few moments later*

(Kurt takes off hood…)

AAAAAAAAAAH!

(Then puts is back on.)

Kurt: _[Hmm…]_

(Slowly taking off his hood.)

Kitty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

(Kurt puts it back on.)

Kurt: _ [What the…]_

(Hood off) AAAAAAAAAH! (hood on)…(hood off) AAAAAAAAH! (hood on)….(hood off)AAAAAAAAAH! (hood on)…(hood off)AAAAAAH!(hood on.) 

(This goes on for some time and Kurt, at least, is amused.  The driver, however, is not.  Kurt hears a *snikt* and comes face to face with a fist full of claws.  

Needless to say, his hood remained on for the rest of the trip.)

 * * *

I think I got that scream-stop-scream thing from the Simpsons or a movie. Anyone know?


	3. Evan and Jean's turn

**Author's Ramble:**  Ok, so here's the last of the intros.  Someone said something about these being too short.  The reason why they're short is because these are just the intros.  Once I get everyone together, it'll be a bit longer.  I have big plans for subsequent "episodes".  HA HA HA HA HA!  BTW, Thanks for EVERYONE who reviewed.  It means A LOT to me. *sniff*

~~~~~

A tall red-headed girl is standing at a bus stop with a man and a woman, who are obviously her parents, and a young women, Jean's older sister.  Jean has 4 bags of luggage with her.

**Mother: ** Are you sure you're going to be ok, dear?  Are you sure you brought enough things?  You are going to be there for a while, you know?  I don't want you to be unprepared for anything.

**Jean:**  Well, unfortunately I couldn't take _everything_ with me.  Anyway, I need to stay humble.  There are those less fortunate than I.  {smile}

**Father:  **Awww, **t**hat's our Jeanie! Always thinking of others.  (All 3 engage in a group hug. The other girl rolls her eyes and imitates a gag-reflex).

A young African-American boy and his parents walk towards Jean and her family.  

**Evan: ** Hey there, are you a recruit too?

**Jean: ** Yes I am.  I'm Jean Grey.  And you are?

**Evan: ** Evan, Evan Daniels.  This is gonna be awesome!

**Jean: ** It sure is!  I think that's our ride coming up.

(A van drives up to the two families.  Everyone says their goodbyes and help put the luggage into the van.  Jean and Evan enter both smiling and waving to their parents as they close the door and drive away.)

**Evan: ** So, what are you looking forward to about living in this new place?

**Jean:  **Oh, I look forward to meeting new people, especially mutants like myself.  I'm a real people-person.  (smile)

**Evan: **Awesome!  What're your powers?

**Jean: ** Telekinesis and Telepathy.

**Evan:** …

**Jean:**  Oh, telekinesis means I can move things with my brain and telepathy means I have mind control and mind reading powers.

**Evan:** OHHH!  That's awesome!  I can shoot…

**Jean: ** Of course it does have its disadvantages.  The first time I realized my powers was when my best friend was hit by a car and I felt her die.

**Evan:** Oh.  Sorry.

**Jean: ** Yeah, it wasn't easy but I got through.  You know, what doesn't kill you makes your stronger. (:D) Actually the guy that owns the mansion helped me through it.  That's how I met him.  

**Evan:**  That's…uh…awesome.  My Aunt works with him and…

**Jean: ** He's a telepath as well, but much more powerful than I.  I'm not nearly as strong as he is, but one day I hope to be.  He asked me to come live with him in the mansion to help me with my powers.  He said he'd work with me one-on-one to help me reach my full potential. 

Evan:  O.o  That's…err…awes- 

**Jean:**  Yeah, he's _very_ eager to help me.  People are always so eager to help me.  I guess it's just my magnetic personality.  I'm a- 

**Evan:**  A people-person, yeah, I know…sheesh.  (Evan looks out the window, his head resting on his fist in frustration).

**Jean: ** (humph) Well, what's gotten into him?  {shrugs}Not everyone can be a people-person I guess. 

~~~

Sorry Jean fans.  I know, I exaggerated her "perfection" and made her a little princessy.  Oh well, she's not my favorite. :P I dunno why I made Evan say awesome so much, he just seems like that kind of guy.  I'll try to update this every other day, if I have time. Just be patient. :) Thanks!


	4. The not so brief briefing

**Author's Ramble:**  Hey Everyone.  Here's "chapter" 4.  It's a bit longer than the last 3, as promised.  I'm sorry to say, however, that this may be the last one for a while.  I'll be taking a (hopefully) short hiatus.  I have a Killer (and I mean KILLER!!) exam this Friday, which starts the "wave" of exams (college students will understand what I mean).  Anyway, I'll still keep this going and I'll update it whenever I can, but I won't be able to do it as regularly as I have been.  Thanks to all who have been reviewing.  I **_love_** reviews! You may also send any suggestions or criticisms.  I'm not promising I'll _take_ your suggestions, but they're still welcome. :)  Anyway, wish me luck, 'cause if I don't do well, I _definitely_ won't be updating soon.  :(  Right then, on with the show! (Oh and if you don't get something, check the bottom for explanations.)

 * * * * *

(Scott and Rogue are the first to arrive at the mansion.  Both of them stand in front of it in awe of its size.  The driver, Storm, comes out and goes to open the door for them.  Scott helps Rogue with her luggage and insists on carrying it inside.)

**Rogue** (exaggerating her southern accent): Why thank you, sugah.  {wink} (Scott looks at her strangely.  Rogue just laughs and walks away.)  

* * *

The van carrying Jean and Evan stops in front of the mansion and the two youngsters climb out, amazed at the size of the mansion as Scott and Rogue were.

**Evan:  Sure is big.  I wonder if he's compensating for something.  **

**Jean: …        (Sorry, I've seen "Shrek" too many times.  I couldn't resist. :)**

 (Evan goes to get his things and to help Jean with hers.  Jean uses her powers to "carry" her bags, leaving Evan behind. )

**Evan: Wow!  Awesome!**

* * *

(Moments later, Kitty and Kurt arrive at the mansion.  Like the four before them, they are surprised at the vastness of the house.  Kurt gets his and Kitty's luggage from the trunk.  As Kitty goes to grab her bags, Kurt stops her with an "Allow me", grabs his and her stuff and disappears in a cloud of smoke.  Kitty looks around for Kurt. She runs towards the mansion's foyer where she finds him and their bags.  They're both about to take off and explore when they hear a voice (in their heads) telling them to meet in the Briefing Room (as well as how to get there).)

* * *

(One by one, they enter the room and take their seats.  Already in the room are a bald man in a wheelchair, a white-haired African-American woman and a tough-looking man of short stature.  They all look around at each other in silence with their thoughts.  

Scott catches sight of Jean and can't peel his eyes off of her.)

**Scott: [Whoa, who's that?]**

**Kurt: [Hey, Vonder who the gay one is.  Oh! I bet it's that girl in the black.]**

**Kitty: [So like, which one of them's gay?]**

**Jean: [That guy keeps staring at me.  Not that I'm surprised. {smiles to herself} Funny, I thought he was gay.]**

**Scott: [She's gorgeous! {gasps to himself} I hope she's not gay!  Oh Please, Oh Please, Oh PLEASE don't let her be gay!!]**

**Rogue: [Wow, could Scott BE any more obvious.  HA!  It would be so funny if she turned out to be gay!]**

Evan (looking at Kurt):  [Yo, what's with the Jawa?]

**Xavier:  Welcome everyone, to the Xavier institute.  I'm Professor Charles Xavier, your new mast- I mean, err…mentor and supervisor.Feel free to come with me with any problems, personal or otherwise, to me With me are my slav- err…assistants Ororo and Logan.**

**Evan:  Yo!  Auntie-O!**

**Storm:  _[I HATE it when he calls me that!  If he wasn't my sister's son…] _ Evan I told you not to call me that while you are here.  You either call me Ororo, Storm, Weather Goddess, Mistress of the Elements, Thunder Queen…**

**Evan:  Ok, Ok, I get it.**

**Rogue:  Those are pretty weird nicknames you got there.**

**Xavier:  They're code names.**

**Kitty:  Code names?  For what?**

**Xavier:  Well, you know.  For Danger room sessions, emergency missions, outdoor practices.  It's just easier to call them by those names.  Plus it helps keeps their anonymity in case they go public.**

**Rogue:  Wouldn't a mask be a better option? I mean, it's not like people won't recognize them 'cause they have code names.**

**Kitty:  **Well, What about Sailor Moon.  She and the other senshi never wore masks and no one recognized them.

**Evan:  **Yeah, what was up with that?  That didn't make any sense.****

**Sailor Rogue:  **Ahem. Well, actually, it's been said that the same magic that transformed them and gave them powers prevented anyone from recognizing them. {wink} (You know I just had to put something about Sailormoon in here.  :))

**All: Ohhh…**

**Evan:  But still…what about-**

**Xavier:  It's just cooler, ok?**

**Kurt:  Ohhh!  Hey, I want a code name!**

**Evan:  Me too!  Code names are awesome!**

**Rogue:  (to the professor) How come you don't have one?**

**Xavier: Because I don't need one.**

**Kitty:  Why not?**

**Xavier: Because I don't go through Danger room sessions or anything.**

**Kurt:  Why not?**

**Xavier:  Because I'm in a wheel chair!  **

**Kitty:  You shouldn't let your handicap prevent you from feeling like you can't do things other people can. Physically challenged people are capable of many things everyone else is.**

**Xavier:  Ok, enough.  Let's get back to the business, shall we?  You'll be going to Bayville High school; I've enrolled you all already.  Storm and Wolverine will be giving you daily schedules and you'll find your uniforms in your rooms.**

**Evan:  Uniforms?  Schedules?  What?? Come on man, I thought this was supposed to be fun.******

**Xavier:  **You'll need your uniforms for Danger room and outdoor sessions and any missions you may have to go on.

**Jean:  Danger room sessions, missions?  I thought this was the Real World, not Road Rules.  I didn't sign up for this!  This is NOT what I came here for.**

**Xavier: You're here to learn to control your powers so you can use them for a good cause.  What did you think you came here for?  Senseless partying, conversations over controversial issues, relationships that end in tears, backstabbing?   ((all the things that occur in the real "Real World"))**

**Evan:  Err…pretty much, yeah. **

(Xavier rubs his forehead in frustration.)

**Rogue:  Wait, so what kinda uniforms are we talking here?**

**Xavier:  Spandex uniforms.  They provide minimal air resistance and are more resistant to rips, as well as grass and blood stains. **

**Jean:  GRASS??**

**Kitty:  BLOOD??**

**Evan: SPANDEX???**

**Rogue:  There is no way you're getting me into a spandex uniform!**

**Kitty: Me neither!**

**Evan:  Same here!**

**Scott **(who hasn't spoken a word as he was too busy drooling over Jean, thinks about seeing Jean in spandex)**:**  Aww, come on guys.  It won't be so bad.  

**Kurt: Actually, spandex _is_ quite comfortable.**

**All: O.o**

**Kurt: Vat?  I used to be in the circus.**

Xavier:  I'm a very powerful telepath.  You'll wear them, one way or another.

{silence}

**Xavier:  Anyway, Wolverine, Storm, please show them around and then show them to their rooms.  I'm going to get an aspirin.  Even a superior brain like mine can't take the incessant questioning of six teenagers.**

* * * * * * * * * * * *

After-notes: 

Jawa- Star wars fans will know what this is.  They're those little cloaked alien thingies.  That's the best explanation I have.  They're famous for saying OOTEENY!  Which is fun to say. :)

Those gay references:  There is a certain "formula" in EVERY season of the Real World.  There's always 2 African-Americans (or 1 African-American and 1 other minority, usually Hispanic), the "stereotypical" white male, "stereotypical" white female, a gay person and an "other".  It's true, ask anyone.

Road Rules:  Also by MTV.  It's like Real World except they drive around in a Winnebago and go on "missions" of various sorts.  


	5. Getting acquainted

**Author's ramble: ** Hey guys!  I had my Killer Exam today and it was all right.  Thank you ALL for your well wishes.  They were very much appreciated. *sniff*  Anyway, I had such a long day that I really didn't feel up to starting for Monday's exam but instead worked on Ch. 5. and finished it!  Yay!  Umm…That's it I think.  I'm tired and I'm off to bed. ~_~ zzzzzzz  

(Storm and Wolverine take the teenagers for a quick tour of the mansion, showing them the important rooms such as the kitchen, TV room, bathrooms, and the confession room.  They go back to the foyer to get their things and go to their rooms.  Rogue sees Scott walking towards her and is about to open her mouth to say "Thank you.  Ah can handle it," but Scott passes her by to go to Jean, offering her his help.)

**Rogue:  Uh.  Guys!  Typical…**

(Everyone grabs their bags and follows Wolverine and Storm up the steps.  When they get to the top of the stairs, Wolverine leads the boys to the left and Storm leads the girls to the right.  Storm opens the first door on the left to reveal a large, spacious room).

**Storm:  Jean, this will be your room.**

**Jean:  Hmm.  Well, I suppose it will do.**

(Storm then opens the first door on the right, revealing another large room, a bit smaller than Jean's, with two beds at opposite sides of the room).

**Storm:  Kitty, Rogue, this will be your room.**

**Rogue: What??  You mean we have to share???**

**Kitty:  I have to room with _her_!?**

**Rogue:  Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean. Don't think you'd be mah first pick for a roommate, either. **

**Kitty:  Why do we have to share?**

**Rogue:  Yeah, what kind of mansion is this?  Why doesn't Jean have to share?!**

**Storm:  Because she's the oldest.**

Rogue (under her tongue):  You mean prettiest.

**Storm: AND because there are no more rooms on this side.**

**Kitty:  Wait, so there are more rooms on the boys' side?  THEY don't have to share??  That's like, not fair!**

**Storm:  You wouldn't want to room with Kurt either, would you?**

**Kitty:  Uh…so we have to, like, look like a scary little freaks to get our own rooms?  (Looks Rogue up and down several time).  Does it have to be natural freakishness, or can she count?**

(Rogue gives her the glare of death.)

**Storm:  Enough!  Just unpack your stuff and go meet in the lounge whenever you're finished so you can get to know each other or whatever.  We'll be meeting you down there in about an hour.**

*Meanwhile, on the boys' side*

**Wolverine:  Shades, you've got the first room, Fuzzball, you're in the next and what's-your-face, you're in the third.  You can all go down and hang out or whatever it is you kids do these days in the lounge.  We'll see you in an hour.**

{silence} (The boys walk to their rooms.)

**Wolverine:  Oh, I forgot.  Furrball…this is for you. (He gives Kurt a watch).**

**Kurt:  I thought I vas Fuzzball?**

(Wolverine gives him an annoyed look.)

**Kurt:  Err…what is it? (He puts it on).**

**Wolverine:  Take off your rag and see for yourself.**

(Kurt takes of his cloak and checks himself out.)

**Kurt:  Vow!  I'm normal looking!  I'm not a freak anymore!  Voo hoo!  Hey!  What's with my outfit!?  Wasn't this underwear-hanging-out-of pants-look over years ago?  I look like a total dork! (He notices Evan is wearing that style).  Oh…sorry.  No offense.**

(Wolverine walks down the stairs with an annoyed Storm as the kids unpack their things.)

*Several Minutes later*

(Jean knocks on Kitty and Rogue's open door and asks to come in, walking in before she is answered.)

**Jean: Hi guys.  I finished packing so I thought I'd come join you guys, see if we couldn't chat a little bit before we went downstairs to meet the guys.**

**Rogue:  How'd you get done so fast?  You had more stuff than any of us.**

**Jean:  Like this. (She demonstrates her TK by moving some of Rogue's clothing into the open drawer.)**

**Kitty:  Wow, that's like, so cool!**

**Jean: Yeah, I know.  Here let me help you guys. (She uses her TK again to put Rogue and Kitty's things in their places). Wow, you sure do wear a lot of black.  You even have black -**

**Rogue: Hey!  Ah didn't ask you to do that!  That's mah personal stuff!**

**Jean:  Well!  So much for trying to help! (She stops using her powers.  Kitty and Rogue finish putting the last of their things away.  All three girls make their way for the stairs, heading for the lounge.)  So, tell me, what'd you gals think of the guys?**

**Kitty:  Well, I think we all know how that guy with the shades feels about _you_.**

**Jean:  Hee hee. {smile}  Yeah, he couldn't take his eyes off of me.  I seem to have that affect on guys.  I'll have to let him down gently.  He seems to have it pretty bad.**

**Rogue:  You're gonna tell him "no"?  How do you even know he's gonna ask?  You're not even gonna give him a chance?**

**Jean:  Dear, they _always_ ask.  And come on!  I can't just go out with anyone.  Besides, it'd be a little weird, being that we are living together and everything.  Can you imagine the awkwardness?  It'd just be too much trouble.  It'll be fun to see what things he'll do to impress me though. {smile} (Rogue rolls her eyes.  The girls finally arrive at the lounge, just as the boys are coming down the stairs.)**

**Evan:**  So dudes, what's you guys think of the chicks?  Well, besides the redhead since we all know what _you_ thought of her.

**Scott:  Huh?  What do you mean?  Which redhead?**

**Kurt:  Uh…there vas only _one_ redhead.**

**Evan:  Yeah, you may have noticed that you were drooling over her.**

**Scott:  Oh my gosh!  Was I drooling?? (He frantically wipes his mouth repeatedly).**

**Evan** and **Kurt:  O.o**

**Scott:  Sorry, I had…uh…problems…before.  **

**Evan:  The girl you were staring at.  Ring a bell?**

**Scott:  I wasn't staring, I was…uh…analyzing.  Anyway, they all looked like redheads to me.  You guys look like redheads.  All I can see is red 'cause of my shades.**

**Evan:  Oh, really? Then how do you know if your meat's been cooked?**

**Kurt:  And how do you know when the traffic light changes color?**

**Evan:  Dude, how do you get dressed? {Scott rolls his eyes up and sighs.}**

(The boys meet the girls at lounge room, only a few minutes after they had arrived, and sit down.)

{awkward silence}

**Jean:  Well, since no one else will say anything I guess I will.  Since we're here to get to know each other, how about we each say a little about ourselves.  Our name, where we're from, our mutant powers, stuff like that?**

**Rogue** (mocking Jean):  OH!! Can we hold hands and do each other's hair too?!

**Jean** (trying hard not to look bothered by Rogue's comment): I'll go first.  My name is Jean Grey.  I'm 17 and my mutant powers are telepathy and telekinesis.

{silence}

**Evan: (trying to sound smart) It means she can read and control people's minds and move stuff too!**

Kitty (to herself):  Duh, I knew_ that_.

**Jean:  So, who's next?  (Getting back at Rogue but hiding it by smiling) Rogue how about you? (Rogue glares back at Jean).**

**Rogue** (in mocking tone with exaggerated southern accent): Why sure Sugah, Ah'd love to!  Mah name is Rogue and Ah'm just pleased to meet ya'll! {smile}  (Rogue's smile fades with the rolling of her eyes).  Ah'm Rogue, Ah'm 15 and mah mutant powers are mah {pause} business.

**Evan:  Wait, why won't you tell us?**

**Kitty:  Yeah, tell us.**

**Rogue: No, it's not important.**

**Jean:  Rogue, there's no need to feel ashamed about being a mutant.  We're all mutants here.**

**Rogue:  Oh put a sock in it Red.**

**Kurt:  Come on, just tell us!**

**Scott:  Um…I know what it-**

**Rogue:  Don't you dare!**

**Scott:  Ok, ok.  I won't.  But you should.**

**Kitty:  Why are you hiding it?  Just tell us!**

**Rogue:  All right!  All right already, if that'll shut you guys up!  I have the ability to…(mumbling) absorb other people's energies by touching them.**

**Kitty: What?**

**Rogue:  To absorb other people's energies by touching them.**

**Kitty:  Oh.  Wait…what????**

**Evan:  Whoa!  Really?? AWESOME! You have {gasp} the touch of death.**

**Kurt:  Vow, the touch of death.  That's so cool!**

**Rogue:  It is NOT the touch of death, stop calling it that!**

**Scott:  Well, what would you call putting a kid in a coma for 3 weeks.**

**Jean:  You put a kid in a coma for three weeks??  Wow, I knew you were unfriendly but that-**

**Kitty:  How could you do that to someone?**

**Rogue:  I didn't mean to do it!**

**Evan:  What'd you mean to do, kill him?**

**Rogue:  HE touched ME!**

**Kurt:  Vell maybe you should have varned him dat you had the touch of death before he touched you.**

**Rogue:  Ah didn't know!  **

**Evan:  How could you not know?  That's a hard thing to miss.  Unless you never touched anyone…{silence} (Everyone looks around, avoiding the answer to that).**

**Jean:  Wow, I didn't know you were _that_ unfriendly and antisocial.**

**Rogue: UH!  Listen, Ah didn't know because someone told me Ah had a skin condition.  He touched _me_. Ah didn't mean to hurt him, end of story.  And it is NOT the touch of death!  Next person who says that will get to find out how deadly it is!  Now, can we move on to the next person?**

**Jean:  Ok…well…uh…Kitty…**

**Kitty:  Umm…I'm Kitty Pryde, 15, ability to walk through walls and solid objects….**

* * *

That's it for now.  For those who don't know what the confession room is, it's a room used in the Real World show for the members to vent and yell and whine.  I don't know if that's what it's called but that's what I'm calling it.  I was going to use it in this chapter but then decided not to (they usually showed confessions in between certain scenes, with the "confession(s)" relating to the scene.)


	6. The Code Name Game

**Author's Ramble:**  Hey again.  I would have had this up earlier but I had a few things to fix up.  Anyway, I'm done with the first wave of exams…YAY!  I'll hopefully be able to update more often.  :D   In case you're wondering (and even if you are not :P ), I did ok.  I actually aced my killer exam (**InterNutter**, you were right!), and did "eh" to "ok" on the others (I used up all my energy on the first, I had virtually none left for the others).  Ah well, Hopefully I can pull them up.  ANYWAY, I hope you like this one.  The **[bold] **in brackets are the "confessions/voiceovers that they have on the show and _[italics] _are thoughts.  I actually turned on "The Real World" for a few minutes today and I had to turn it off and wash my eyes out with soap. _  Where do they find these people?!! Anyway, hope it's funny.  It'll get better later, I hope.  Since this is the end of the "small talk".  ;)

* * * * *

The X-men finish introducing themselves and sit around, silently, waiting for Storm and Wolverine to show up. As they are waiting, Kurt admires his new image inducer.  Out of boredom and just plain old evil, he begins to taunt Kitty.****

**Kurt (to Evan):**  Hey, check this out.

(Inducer off) AAAAAAH (Inducer on) (Inducer off) AAAAAH (Inducer on) (Inducer off) AAAAAH (Inducer on) (Inducer off) AAAAAAAH (Inducer on) (Inducer off) AAAAAAAAH (Inducer on)

**Jean:  Hey, cut that out guys.  Honestly, boys can be so immature.**

(Kurt and Evan laugh hysterically.  Rogue puts her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter but the "bursts" give it away.) 

[Kurt:  That Jean is such a party pooper.  We were just having some fun with Kitty.]  

**Jean:  Hey, instead of just sitting around here, why don't we think of our codenames?  Hmm…now what name would suit me?**

**Scott:  _[{sigh} Goddess]_**

**Rogue:  Ah can think of a few.**

(Jean gives her a glare and a sneer).

**[Jean:  I honestly don't know what her problem is.  She's probably just jealous of me.]**

**[Rogue:  Ok, so yeah.  I don't like Jean very much. But, she's just, you know…Uh!]**

**Evan:  Well, let's see, for me, since I shoot spikes out of my body.  Hmm…how about Porcupine!**

**Kitty:  Oh yeah, that's sound _real_ intimidating.**

**Evan:  Hey have you ever been pricked by a porcupine?  Those things hurt!**

**Kitty:  Uh huh.**

**Evan:  Got anything better?**

**Kitty:  Why not just Spike?**

**Evan:  Like that guy in Buffy?  I need something more original.  Hmm. {pause} Hey, I know….SPYKE!**

**Kitty: Umm…didn't I just – **

**Evan:  Spyke with a Y!!**

**Kitty: Ohhh. Yeah, that's TOTALLY original.**

[**Kitty:  Who was he kidding?  Spyke with a Y.  Whatever!  That codename is so lame.  Evan seems very, naïve to me.  I have a feeling he's not the brightest crayon in the box.]**

**Kurt:  How about me?  I can't figure one for me.  Blue boy?  Fuzzy dude? Bamfer?**

**Scott:  Well, what's your power?  What's distinct about you?**

**Kurt:  You mean besides looking like a big blue freak?  I can teleport from one place to another.  Umm…'Porter kid?**

**Scott:  Any other powers?**

**Kurt:  Vell, I can lurk in the shadows vithout being seen.**

**Scott:  Hmm.  How about Shadow…demon?  Or cat? You look kind of cat-like. **

**Kitty:  What about me?  I can't think of anything.  Let's see, I can walk through walls…**

Evan (to Rogue):  What about you?

**Rogue:  Ah don't need – or want – a codename.  Ah like bein' just Rogue.**

**Evan:  Oh yeah, I meant to ask.  What's with that name?  What's your real name?**

**Rogue:  Ah'm just Rogue.  Mah name doesn't matter.**

**Evan:  Dang girl, why you all secretive and stuff? **

**Jean:  Seriously.  These anti-social tendencies will not work well if we're to work together as a team.  **

(Rogue glares at Jean and sticks out her tongue.)

**Evan:  Why "Rogue" anyway?**

**Kitty:  Probably because she has to live in isolation because of her powers.**

**Rogue:  Hey, who asked you?**

**Evan:  Really?  Is that what it means?  I thought it meant a bad guy or something.**

**Kitty:  Oh it means that too. (Takes out pocket dictionary).**

Everyone: O.o  

[**Kitty:  Uh oh.  I think I'm going to go back to being the geek 'cause I'm smart.]**

**Kitty:  What?  I like to carry this around.  In case I have to look something up. What? Uh! Anyway, here it is. ****Rogue: noun,  an unprincipled, deceitful, and unreliable person; a scoundrel or rascal, one who is playfully mischievous; a scamp, a wandering beggar…**

**Rogue:  Hey! Come on!**

**Kitty: Sorry.  Ah, here it is…a vicious and solitary animal, especially an elephant that has separated itself from its herd.  **

{silence}

**Evan: Vicious?**

**Kurt: Elephant?  Why'd you pick THAT?**

**Kitty:  You really should get a better codename.  How about…vampire!  That sounds better and it suits you!**

**Evan:  Yeah!  Vampire! With a Y!  That'll be awesome!**

**Rogue:  Vampyre?  You've got to be kidding me!  You think calling myself a vampire is better than calling myself "Rogue"?  Get real!  Ah'm Rogue and that's final.**

**Jean:  Well, it DOES suit you.  You know, what with your life-sucking powers and all.**

Rogue (glaring at Jean):  You know Jean, Ah feel like the life is being sucked out of me just by being near you.  

{silence}

**[Rogue: She's lucky that's ALL Ah said to her.  Ah would have sucked the life out of her right there…if she had one.  But she ain't worth it.  Besides, it'll be far worse for me to have her in mah head. {shudder}] **

**Scott:  Uh…Well, I guess I should pick a codename too.  How about…Slim!**

**Kurt:  Slim?  **

**Scott:  Yeah, everyone called me that in school.  I think they were making fun of me but…**

**[Jean:  Scott seems really nice.  So caring and wanting to keep the peace.  I'll have to let him down _really_ gently.]**

**Kitty:  How about phase-girl…for me I mean.  Nah, that sounds dumb.**

**Kurt: Shadowdemon sounds cool, but I don't vant people to think I'm a monster.  And Shadowcat?  Sounds kinda girly.  Dark lurker…Lurker of the Dark…Lurker of the night…Nightlurker…Nightwalker…Nightstalker…Nightcrawler…hmm.**

**Kitty:  The Intangible Cat? Nah, too long.  **

**Scott:  Shades…Laser eye guy…Red eye…No, that sounds like the disease…**

**Kitty:  How about Sprite?**

**Evan:  You mean like the drink?**

**Kitty:  No, like the cute little creature.  You know, 'cause I'm small and cute too {smile}**

**Evan:  Uh…yeah.**

**Jean: _[Well, if Rogue gets to keep her name, I'm not going to change mine.] _Well, I can't think of one, I think I'll stay as Jean Grey. **[Jean:  My name is my identity and I don't see why I should have to change it.  It has nothing to do with Rogue.]****

**Kitty:  I can't think of one either.  Nothing seems to work for me.  **

**Kurt:  Vell, Shadowcat doesn't suit me. I'm thinking either Nightlurker, Nightwalker, Nightstalker, or Nightcrawler.  **

**Kitty:  I _like_ Shadowcat.  Hey!  That can be MY name!**

**Kurt:  But it has nothing to do with your powers.**

**Kitty:  But I like it.  Anyway, it works with my name and the whole cat-theme thing. That'll be my name…Shadowcat. **

**Kurt: Vat about me?**

**Kitty:  Well, Nightstalker and Nightlurker sound creepy, which I guess would kinda suit you but….  Nightcrawler is a worm.  Nightwalker sounds cool.**

**Kurt:  But crawler sounds a lot cooler than walker.  Much more mysterious.**

**Kitty:  Whatever, it's your codename.  You wanna be named after a worm, go ahead.**

**Scott:  So I guess that just leaves me.**

**Kitty:  Well, since your powers only deal with your eyes, how about…Cyclops?**

**Scott:  You mean the one-eyed monster from Greek mythology?  That doesn't fit me at all!  I have beams that shoot out of my eyes not one big eye on my face..**

**Jean:  I think it sounds kinda cool and it fits pretty well.**

**Scott:  Well, you know, now that you put it that way, it does sound cool.  Cyclops it is then.**

Evan (to Rogue and Jean):  Sure you don't want codenames?

**Jean and Rogue:**  Yes. (They glare at each other with intense anger in their eyes).

**Evan:  Ohhhhhh K then.  Guess that's it.**

(Storm and Wolverine walk into the room.  Storm has papers in her hands which she proceeds to hand out to the kids.)

**Wolverine:  {growl, snarl, growl}**

**Storm:  Hello again.  Any questions before we begin.**

**Kurt:  Yeah, vat's your name again?  Ororo…ro…ro?**

**Storm: ORORO!**

**Kitty:  Hey cool, you're name is a palindrome!**

Everyone: ???

**Kitty:  What am I the only who reads here?  It's the same forwards and backwards.  Yeesh, maybe you should all get pocket dictionaries.**

**[Kitty:  Yep, I'm DEFINITELY gonna be the geek around here.]**

**Kurt:  Vy get dictionaries ven ve can just ask you? {smile}**

**Kitty: {sigh} Gee, thanks.**

**Storm: {sigh} Enough!  Just call me Storm.  Anyway, these are your daily schedules.  You are to follow them as they have been written.**

**Jean:  Wait, this says we have Danger Room sessions BEFORE school!  And we only have an hour to get ready for school?  It takes me at least two hours to get ready.**

**Storm:  Well, then I guess you'll just have to learn to get ready in one.**

(Rogue smiles.  Jean crosses her arms and pouts.)

**[Jean:  That was just totally unfair!  I mean, come on, I need TIME to get myself looking this good. It's like they're running some sort of army here!]**

**Storm:  All right then, off to lunch and then you can use the rest of the day to get acquainted with everything and whatever else you want to do.  Tomorrow is Monday so we'll be starting off bright and early with our schedules.  You'll be required to wear your uniforms then.  You're free to go now.  We'll see you at dinner at 6.**

* * * * * *

So what ya think?  I know, I made Rogue and Jean totally hate each other. Tee hee!  Anyway, hope ya liked it.  If not, I'll try harder next time.  :) 


	7. Showdown!

**Author's Ramble:**  WHEW!  SOOO Sorry for the long wait.  Want an explanation I guess, right?  No?  Too bad, I give you one anyway.   1) I had my exams and so things have been hectic 2) I had a bit of writers' block for that week that I had no exams 3) Got lazy a few times.  4) Mixture of 2 and 3:  Whenever I'd try to type it up I'd have nothing to put down or just wasn't in the mood.  I wanted to make it good and long, since I'm done with the "small talk".  So, I think this is fairly long and hopefully adequately humorous for the length of wait.   Also, this will be the last one for quite a while.  But in the meantime, I'll be thinking of more situations and stuff.  Remember, the Real World only shows the juicy stuff that'll bring in ratings. Thanks for all the reviews!  Please keep them coming.  They motivate me to keep going, to update faster, and to try harder. :)  Anyway, Enjoy!

One again _[italics]_=thoughts, **[bold]**=confession room talk thingies (for some reason the **[bold]** parts are not retaining their boldness, so it's underlined instead]

* * * * * * * * * *

**Next Morning, 5 am**

An alarm rings, waking everyone in the mansion up for the Danger room session.  Everyone, still half asleep, gets out slowly from bed and go to put on their uniforms.

**Rogue:  [_They have got to be kidding, how're we supposed to get these things on? They're so…ugh…tight.]_**

**Scott:  [_Whew, a guy sure does have to be sure of himself to wear something like this.]_**

**Jean:  [_Hey, this makes me look even hotter than I really am.  I never thought it was possible!]_**

**Kitty:  [_They have got to be kidding me with this…]_**

**Kurt:  _[Aaah, now dis brings me back…]_**

**Evan:  [_There, finally got it on. Oh no, not now!  Man! I have to go the bathroom.]_**

(After 15 minutes, the kids assemble in the Danger Room.)

**Xavier:  Good morning, my X-men….**

**Everyone:  Huh?**

**Xavier:  X-men.  That's how you are going to be referred to from now on.**

**Rogue:  So not only do we have code names, but a group name as well?  Ohhhh…K.**

**Scott:  Why "X-men", anyway?**

**Xavier:  Because being a mutant means you have the mutated X-gene.**

**Kurt:  Vy'd you call it the X-gene?**

**Xavier:  Just, you know, because X denotes mystery.**

**Kitty:  And nothing to do with the fact that it's the first letter of your last name…**

**Xavier:  Oh, uh, no…of course not.  **

(Everyone looks very unconvinced.)

**Xavier:  Anyway, this is your first Danger Room session.  However, much time was wasted this morning in our putting on your uniforms.  It took you about 15 minutes to finally get them on.  I'm afraid I simply cannot accept that.**

**Evan:  That's because you never tried wearing them.**

**Xavier:  But _they_ have. (Storm and Wolverine come in, without uniforms.)  Storm and Wolverine will now demonstrate the proper way to put on your uniforms. (Storm and Wolverine walk to opposite side of the Danger Room towards 2 separate rooms.  They enter the rooms and close the door. The doors open again 2 seconds later, and Wolverine and Storm emerge, wearing their uniforms.**

**Everyone: O.O **

**Jean:  How the…**

**Scott:  That's not…**

**Rogue:  They couldn't have…**

**Xavier:  Now I want each and every one of you to do the same.  That will be your lesson for today.  As soon as you learn how to, you may go.**

**Kitty:  But that's, like, impossible.  No one could have gotten dressed that fast.**

**Kurt:  Except me (Turns on inducer).  See!  I don't ever have to change!  **

**Evan:  Not if you don't want any friends anyway.**

**Xavier:  It's possible and I know you can do it.  Begin!  **

**Jean:  Umm…pardon me but umm…don't we get any privacy.**

**Xavier:  Oh yes, of course.  How silly of me.  Boys, turn to the right, girls, face the left.**

**Rogue:  NO WAY!  I am not changing out here in the open!**

**Xavier:  When you have to go on an emergency mission, there will not be any changing rooms available for you.  You also have to learn to change in and out of your regular clothes.  So, here are your civilian clothes.**

**Kitty:  Please tell me this isn't happening.**

[Kitty:  This definitely wasn't my idea of how to spend a morning.  I think I'm going to hate these Danger Room sessions.]

The kids spend about 40 minutes practicing taking off and putting on their uniforms, along with their civvies, in record time.  Everyone had a silent agreement not to look at anyone else while changing.

Because of Kurt's image inducer, he does not have to partake in the exercise.  As for the others, Kitty finishes first, phasing in and out of her uniform and quickly putting on/taking off her civvies.  Jean is next, figuring it out after about 30 minutes by using her telekinesis to expand her uniform, levitating herself and sliding it off. She then telekinetically puts on her clothes as quickly as she can, then repeats the process backwards to do the reverse.

The others just work at "practice makes perfect"; trying each time to beat their previous times. After 1 hour, they all finally make it to about 15 seconds.  It wasn't great, but time was running out and it had to do.

They leave the danger room, having only 20 minutes to get ready for their first day of school.

Rogue runs to her room, gets her things together and runs for the bathroom to get herself showered and ready in record time (hey, if she could change into a spandex uniform in 15 seconds, she could do this).  The girls' bathroom, however, is occupied and there is loud music emanating from it.  Rogue knocks on the door.  No one answers. She knocks again.

**Rogue:  Hello?  Anyone in there?  Ah need to get ready.  Ah only have (looking at her watch)…18 minutes!!**

Again, there is no answer.  (Rogue knocks harder and harder.)

**Rogue:  HELLO!!! Whoever's in there you better GET OUT NOW!**

**Kitty **(sticking her head out of the wall)**:**  Hey, what's with all the noise?

**Rogue:  Who's in there?  It's Jean isn't it.  Ah know it can't be Storm because she has her own bathroom in that big ol' room of hers.**

**Kitty** (phasing out of the room and into the hall):  Yeah, it is.  That's weird, she's been in there for a while.

**Rogue:  And now she needs to get out.  I'm on tight timing to get ready for school.  I only have…15 minutes!!!**

**Kitty:  Jean?  Jeaaaaan!  You in there?  Helloooo?  That's weird.**

**Rogue:  Look inside.**

**Kitty:  WHAT?!**

**Rogue:  You heard me…look inside.  Phase yourself through the door and look in, see if she's in there and what she's doing if she is.**

**Kitty:  I'm not lookin' in on her!  That's so…disgusting! Eww, how can you even think of asking me to do that.**

**Rogue:  Because Ah NEED to go in and get ready!  Just do it! (Threatening taking off her gloves) Or Ah'll do it for you!**

**Kitty:  But…but…what if she's…you know?**

**Rogue:  Ah highly doubt she's been in there that long doing…whatever.  Besides, if she is, then maybe she needs _it_ to be scared out of her!**

**Kitty:  But…but…**

(Rogue glares at Kitty, Kitty sees she means business.)

[Rogue:  Ah needed to get ready for school and Jean was not coming out anytime soon.  Desperate times call for desperate measures. ]

**Kitty:  Ok, ok.  Here goes.  Kitty shuts her eyes tightly and slowly phases her head through the door.  She comes out second later.**

**Rogue: Well!  What?!**

**Kitty:  **She's umm…****

**Rogue:  **She's what?!  Tell me!

**Sailor Rogue:  **Ok folks, what is Jean doing?  Is she a) Brushing her hair many times a la Marsha Brady b) taking a nice soothing bubble bath or 3) Dancing around in her uniform while admiring herself in the mirror (or something else???)

**Anti-Jean folks:**  Brushing her hair and stuff!!  That would SOO be something she would do!  She's sooooo Marsha Brady!

**Male Jean fans: ** Bubble bath!  Taking a bubble bath!  Woo hoo!

**Indifferent people: ** Eh, let her be dancing in front of the mirror.  That's funnier!

**Kitty: ** She's doing some sort of dance moves to {insert song here}**^^**_(^^=see footnote)_.

**Rogue:  **What do you mean _dancing_?

Kitty:  I mean she's dancing.  She's brushing her hair and grooming herself while dancing, admiring herself in the mirror. 

**Rogue:  You're kidding me!  I've gotta see this.  Show me!**

(Kitty grabs Rogue's hand and they both phase their heads through the door.)

**Rogue:  I don't believe this!  Ok, you gotta phase me in.**

**Kitty:  No way!  She'll kill me if I do that!**

**Rogue:  _Ah'll_ kill you if you don't!  My powers are a lot more deadlier than hers.  Trust me, you do NOT want me as an enemy.**

**Kitty:  {sigh} Why am I always the one stuck in these situations? All right hold on.**

**Rogue:  All right, but be ready to phase back with a certain redhead.**

(Kitty phases Rogue and herself into the bathroom.  Rogue shuts off the radio, startling Jean and making her aware of their presence.)

**Jean:  {gasp} What are you doing in here!  Can't you see _I'm_ in here.  **

**Rogue:  Yeah, for over an hour.  Your times up Red!  Ah have 10 minutes to get ready.**

**Jean: No, you have to wait your turn.**

**Rogue:  Mah turn is NOW! (Kitty senses great hostility and tension and quietly phases out, avoiding what may come.)**

**Jean:  How dare you invade my privacy?  You're really asking for it this time.**

[I'm generally a very nice and sweet person.  I get along great with everyone, well, almost everyone.  But she invaded my privacy!  That means a no more Miss nice Jean.]

**Rogue:  You want a piece of me?  Come and get it, baby.  **

**Jean:  Trust me, you don't know what you're asking.**

**Rogue:  Oh please.  Give me your best shot, _princess_.  Ah ain't afraid of you!  Bring it on, Red, bring it on! **

**Jean:  No.  I refuse to stoop down to a low level.**

**Rogue:  Please!  In mah eyes, you're as low as they get.**

**Jean:  All right, that's it!**

(Jean telekinetically grabs Rogue's clothes and threw them in the tub, then turned on the shower, soaking them.)

**Rogue:  Mah clothes!  That's it!  You asked for it! (Rogue grabs a bottle of lotion from the bathroom sink top and quickly whips it towards Jean before she could divert it with her TK.) (looking at the bottle) Ultra soothing Raspberry and Papaya Dreams body lotion…{rolls eyes} Wow, big surprise there.  **

**Jean:  LOOK WHAT YOU DID!  Do you KNOW how hard it is to get lotion out of clothes.  Especially when it's scented!**

**Rogue:  Well, at least you'll smell like a tropical fruit basket.**

**Jean:**  All right, you put this on yourself!  (Jean uses her powers to take Rogue's wet clothes from the bathtub and then wring them out over Rogue's head, soaking Rogue.  She then takes baby powder from the cabinet.)

**Rogue:  No!  Not the baby powder!  NOOOOOO!**

(Jean opened the bottle and uses her TK to dump it over Rogue's wet body.  The powder plus the water forms into a paste on Rogue's body.)

**Rogue:  Oh you'll be sorry.  You will be SO sorry for that one!**

**Jean:  Oh, I am so scared.**

(Rogue grabs the toothpaste and begins to uncap it)

**Jean:  You wouldn't DARE!**

**Rogue:  Watch me!  (Rogue presses as hard as she could and squirts out a copious amount of toothpaste. Jean is ready this time and quickly uses her TK to divert it back to Rogue.  Rogue is also quick and ducks before it could hit her. **

**Storm (phasing through the door)****:  What is going ON in here! (Storm gets hit in the face with toothpaste) UH!! (She wipes the toothpaste on, but the mintiness burns her face) Aah! …**

**Jean and Rogue **(simultaneously, pointing at each other)**:** She did it!

(Storm moves towards the sink and washes her face).

**Storm:**  Ow!  It burns!  It burns!  Uh! I'm never going to get this smell out!  You two are in very big trouble.  Just wait 'till you get back from school!  You know you have to leave in 5 minutes?

**Jean and ****Rogue (simultaneously)****:  5 minutes?!  You see what you've done!  This is all YOUR fault!  **

**Rogue:  It is NOT mah fault!  You started it by being a bathroom hog!**

**Jean:**  UH!!  I was here first so I could take all the time I want.  It gives you no right to  invade my privacy!

**Rogue:  It gives me every right.  And you wet my clothes!**

**Jean:  You got lotion all over me!**

**Rogue:  You…**

**Storm:  ENOUGH!  Both of you are going to get your just desserts.  But you have to get to school, so you both better get yourselves cleaned up.  Rogue, now's your chance to learn how to take a 2 minute shower.  Jean, go change your clothes.  And if I never get this smell off my face, you can both kiss your butts good-bye.**

**Rogue:  But what about mah clothes?  They were supposed to last me all semester!**

**Jean:  Me too!**

**Storm:  Looks like you'll have to change them.  **

(Rogue and Jean glare at each other with hatred in their eyes.)

**Storm:  Move it you too.  Rogue, go get a change of clothes and hit the showers.  You have one minute left, but I'll let you have 5.  I'll go write you two a note to excuse you for your tardiness.**

Rogue goes to her room and grabs a new set of clothes, which happened to be exactly the same as the previous set.  Jean goes to her closet and grabs another shirt and pants, identical to the ones she's wearing.  Rogue takes the fastest shower in her life (and perhaps in history), gets dresses and hurries downstairs, where Jean and Storm are waiting.  Jean and Rogue turn their heads away from each other, anger burning in their eyes, continuing for the entire silent, tense filled ride to school.

* * * * * *

(footnote) **^^** I couldn't think of a good song for Jean, so I thought I'd let you guys think of one!  Post it in the review!  :)  I could only think of "Barbie Girl". LOL!


End file.
